supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baal (Natural Opposites)
Baal was the ninth demon and the fourth Prince of Hell . History Early Life Baal was born in Bonston before the continental drift, he was tortured by Lucifer himself, he was turned into the fourth Prince of Hell, as the same time as the other Princes of Hell, he turns a human into one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Pride . Lucifer's Trapping When Lucifer is trapped, Baal, bored of Lucifer's plans, go out of Hell . Season 1 Baal was killed by Azazel for trying to kill him . Personnality Baal was the proudest demon and was disguted by Azazel and his fanatism, he was also extremely arrogant . Powers and Abilities * Prince of Hell : Baal was a Prince of Hell and, so, had the traditionnal powers of the Princes of Hell . ** Super Strength : Baal was the fourth strongest Prince of Hell, he is only surpassed by Mephistopheles, Ramiel, Azazel, Barbatos, Alastair, Apophis, Lilith, Cain, Archangels, God, Pagan Lords, Amara, Braxxioss, the Primordial Entities and The Beast . ** Immortality : Baal was the fourth oldest Prince of Hell, the only older than him are Mephistopheles, Ramiel, Azazel, Barbatos, Alastair, Cain, Apophis, Lilith, Satiety, Archangels, War, Peace, Samedi, Zeus, Cernunnos, Odin, Ra, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Baal could move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Baal didn't need to eat, breath or drink to survive, he could run for an extreme amount of time before being tired . ** Healing : Baal was able to heal someone . ** Demonic Possession : He could possess humans and even reapers without the consent of the vessel . ** Teleportation : He was able to teleport himself and others to every place he was went before . ** Contract ''': He was able to make contracts, he was, howerver, less powerfull in contracts than Barbatos . ** '''Reality Manipulation : He was, with contracts, able to manipulate reality itself . ** Pyrokinesis : Baal was able to manipulate, generate and shape fire at will . ** Dream Travel : Baal was able to travel dreams . ** Biokinesis : Baal was able to make internal bleeding easily . ** Electrokinesis : Baal had the ability to turn lights on and off at will . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings could all effortlessly and instantly kill him . *'Primal Entities' : They could all instantly kill him . *Archangels : They could extremely easily all kill him . *Leviathans : Even the weakest Leviathan could easily kill him . *White-Eyed Demons : The White-Eyed Demons could kill him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow could kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe could kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear could kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword could kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe could kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife could kill him . * Archangels' Swords : Frost, Furnace, Trickstery and Thunderwave could kill him . * Archangel Blade : An Archangel Blade could kill him . * Colt : the Colt could kill him . * Angel Blade : If an Angel Blade couldn't kill him, it was extremely painfull for him . * Lucifer's Spear : This spear could kill him . * Michael's Spear : This spear could kill him . Other *Primordial Light : Baal dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Baal dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Baal could die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Baal could die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Baal could die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Baal could die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Baal could die . * Summoning : He could be summoned by entities and couldn't kill his summoner during the invocation time